


More Than Remnants - original music tribute and scenery fanvid

by firjii



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanvids, Gen, Locations, Original Music, fan music, photo mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firjii/pseuds/firjii
Summary: HZD's various environments and regions conjured some complicated feelings for me about humanity in Aloy's world. Despite all that was lost, there's still beauty in unexpected places and emotion in every corner - sometimes for better and sometimes for worse. This song doesn't have lyrics because frankly words seemed inadequate to explain my thoughts, but the music comes close. I didn't originally plan to make a video for it, but showing the exact places that inspired this track seemed fitting, so I sifted through my photo mode folder and chose some of my favorite shots so far.
Kudos: 7





	More Than Remnants - original music tribute and scenery fanvid




End file.
